prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jin Jusuke
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jin Jusuke page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Force Gaia (Talk) 21:05, December 25, 2012 thank you Thank you for helping me with the mess but that bestrch guy is trouble. He keeps making a mess of the trivia sections...also he made some artical in what looked to be crylic letters and looked like a fan article which I deleted. Shadowneko (talk) 02:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well You see one of the things I do around here is to constantly fight picture spam and this includes stuff not used on any wiki pages. If you wana use stuff that's already here or that's usefully on the wiki that's fine but I really don't think that Wika was really intended to be an offsite image host. I do let you do a few on the blogs here but I may get around to deleting them after the blog gets old. There are also plenty of other free ways to host an image like flickr, Photobucket, etc. so I don't see why I should do that here. Shadowneko (talk) 21:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) No I don't I'm not the maker of those pics. I'm just the uploader, original maker isn't in this Wiki, but he is named Juliominako0 or Juliominako on YouTube and other medias he is in. Interests Nice to meet you, I'm also a fan of Pretty Cure, Shana and Hayate series and the earlier anime series that I watch. By the ways who's your favorite character in Shana? in Hayate? Ah okay, I've got Shana and Yuji as my faves in the Shana series, which I've done 2 seasons so far and I would able to catch the 3rd and final season this year. In the Hayate series of course, Hayate and Nagi are my top favorites because for me despite their differences, the tandem were still stick together and Hayate is doing his best to protect his mistress, though I also like other Hayate series characters like Hinagiku, Isumi, Ruka etc. In the Pretty Cure series, on the other hand, my favorite Cures are the Cure leaders-Black to Heart-although all the other Cures too are my faves as well. the "best" character Hi jin I keep banning this guy for evading his previous bans and I even blocked him for doing it earlier in the day on another username. If he doe it again I'll see to it that all his usernames get banned for a year just for that. By trying to come back before his sentence is up he's just making this worse on himself/herself and it may even make me extend his bans. Shadowneko (talk) 12:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) abit of plot is needed on those pages To better explain the character and how the fit into the story of each season/movie abit of history/plot/backstory is required. Other wikas do this as well but here not everything a character does is required...just the main plot points where the character stands out(honestly some of the histories are too short). Summaries are good but they are so general that they don't always explain the motivation of individual characters. Shadowneko (talk) 15:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :oh did you mean the "Pretty Cures" and "Pretty Cure (disambiguation)"?(I thought you were talking about character pages) The reason I have those is to keep people from creating them over and over again from the pull down menus and for a brief listing(like a category). Before I linked them up top I had lots and lots of messes to clean up! Shadowneko (talk) 19:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Fanart Hi, you had uploaded a fanart picture, i had to delete it, since it is one of the rules, hope i don't see anymore fanart. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 02:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, i apologize for doing that mistake, next time, I'll be more careful. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 18:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC)